Follow me down
by The Epic Cheddo's
Summary: Kenzi seeks Dyson's help as she feels some one is after her, after getting stabbed in her dreams and it happening to her real body, Dyson knew that he couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore, but he knew they needed to talk. Struggles and love come to follow the pair as they battle against someone invading Kenzi's dreams and hurting her physical body, save Kenzi and Dyson Or not
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi walked into the Police Department, looking over her shoulder. She knew someone was following her, had been for the last few weeks but now she really knew. She walked over to Dyson and Hale's desks, Dyson was there but Hale wasn't. She tapped Dyson on the shoulder and then looked back towards the door. When Kenzi turned back around Dyson was looking at her shocked.

"Kenz? What's wrong?" Kenzi shook her head, Dyson stood up as she looked back over her shoulder, Dyson gripped her shoulder jerking her back to him.

"Kenzi! What's wrong with you?" He asked, she shook her head and started to shake as she started crying, Dyson wrapped his arms around her and then took her out into the case room. He let her go and gently pushed her against the wall,

"Kenz please talk to me, what's wrong sweetheart?" She looked up and he wiped her tears away, she lent forward and cried into his chest.

"… Dyson, someone's trying to hurt me! Their following me! Please help me!" Dyson was shocked, Kenzi never asked for help unless she desperately needed it, she never cried except for that time with the foot soup that almost killed her and she never used his full name, always the ridiculous nicknames that she came up with. The question that he was wondering was why she didn't go to Bo?

"Kenzi, sweetheart, I will keep you safe but why didn't you go to Bo?" He asked she just shook her head, which was still lying, against his chest. He decided that he needed to get her out of here and that's exactly what he did. He took her to his desk and sat her down gently, this time Hale was here.

"Hale look after her for me for a moment I have to talk to the Captain and get out of here, someone's after her." Hale nodded and watched over her as she sat looking over her shoulder every few minutes. After about 10 minutes, Dyson came back and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and put it on, he lifted Kenzi up gently, and put his arms around her shoulders, nodded to Hale and walked out with Kenzi, a small, scared human tucked into his body, who would have thought that Dyson would ever do something like this? And even feel something that he shouldn't for the little human.

Dyson opened the door to his loft and walked inside, Kenzi had fallen asleep in his car as he drove home and gently placed her on his bed, Kenzi stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Dyson had pulled her jacket and boots off before placing her on the bed, now that she was resting comfortably, he walked into the kitchen and made a call to Bo.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up,

"_Hello? Dyson is that you?"_ It was Lauren, he guessed.

"Hey Lauren is Bo there? I gotta talk to her about something with Kenz, its important" Dyson said as he looked over at the small girl curled up on his side of the bed clutching his pillow tightly. She sighed out, and rolled over taking the pillow with her. Dyson chuckled lightly and moved to sit on the bar stool and faced Kenzi.

"_Hey Dyson, Bo isn't here, she forgot her phone at my place and I was just about to take it to her, do you want me to let her know anything_?" Lauren said, Dyson sighed,

"Nah its alright, just let her know that I need to talk to her as soon as possible, if she's busy then don't bother her, I doubt Kenzi would want to bother her." Dyson's head snapped up as her heard Kenzi moan out and grip her stomach, Dyson leaped up and ran over to the bed just as Kenzi screamed and reared up before slamming back into the bed.

"Lauren come to my loft now! Kenzi's bleeding, but she's asleep! Hurry!" Dyson rushed out as he hung up and gently pulled Kenzi's shirt up, they was a stab wound in her stomach, Dyson gasped and ripped off his jacket, vest and shirt, he placed his shirt tightly against the wound and pressed hard, Kenzi reared up again but gently settled back down with a whimper and a moan. Dyson looked over at her face and saw that her eyes were open and swimming with tears. His hand that he wasn't using to hold the shirt to her stomach, and brushed some hair from her face, Kenzi leaned into his hand and sighed.

"D-dyson! It hurts so bad!" Kenzi started shaking, he knew that she was going into shock and that was very bad for her. He looked over at her and her eyes were closing slowly, he ran his hand to her shoulder and gently shook her, she didn't respond.

He knew he had to do something and fast, so he closed off his brain and opened his heart, leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, he could soft movement against his lips so he pressed them harder against hers and the movement increased. His whole mouth covered hers and gently licked her lips, one of her hands went into his hair and pulled him closer. Dyson's hand slide down her side that didn't have the wound and across her leg and up to her sweetest spot. Kenzi's breath hitched as he started rubbing his fingers against her mound and she gently lifted her hips towards his hand. Just as he was about to slide them into her skirt and panties, there was a knock at the door and he pulled back with a nibble against her lips. Dyson looked at Kenzi and pressed a small kiss to her lips before getting up and getting the door for Lauren and letting her fix Kenzi up.

Kenzi woke up, she sat up and groaned, falling back onto the bed. Wait bed? Kenzi thought, she looked around and saw she was in a man's bedroom, she couldn't remember when she shacked up with someone, the last thing she remembers was her walking out of the police station tucked into the wolfman's body. Then it hit Kenzi, she was in Dyson's room, and when that thought settled into her brain, she remembered getting stabbed in her dream and somehow it really happened to her, Dyson trying to keep her awake and then him kissing her. She remembered how good it had felt when he kissed her, and when his hand traveled down her body towards her centre and began rubbing at her. Kenzi sighed as she continued to remember; her thighs started rubbing together to get the friction she desperately needed, and her panties flooded. Kenzi stopped and got up, she need to talk to Dyson before she did anything, and hopefully she didn't jump him, now that she knew that he wanted her, she really wanted to jump with and she wouldn't have to keep her love and lust for the wolfman to herself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dyson sat on his couch thinking, he had pretty much finger fucked Kenzi, he must have been out of his mind. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, as he continued to sit there, he head small sighs coming from his room with his intense hearing and thought that maybe Kenzi was wake. And then Dyson was hit with a very strong smell of arousal, he knew now for sure that Kenzi was wake and was probably remembering what he had done, at least she was fine now.

That was another thing that bothered Dyson, because some how she got stabbed and if he didn't do it since he was the only other person besides Kenzi in his loft, then something or someone in her dreams must of done it… But then how did it transfer to her physical body in the real world? All these questions were running through Dyson's head as she slowly stood up and went into his kitchen to start on breakfast.

As Kenzi got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to fix up her face and all the normal things she did when she woke up. Kenzi moved her shirt up and over her head and gasped in pain as the muscles in her stomach stretched after being stabbed. Kenzi stopped what she was doing as she was hit with her dream once again.

_**Dream**_

_Kenzi was walking down a dim lite street, she pulled her jacket closer to her as a rush of air hit her skin and she shivered. Kenzi felt someone follow her, like a presence that she couldn't shake, she turned around and no one was there. She kept walking down the street, she had no idea where she was but it seemed familiar, so she kept walking, hoping to find something that would spark her memory of this place. Soon she head footsteps behind her, she turned around again and saw a shadow move across the dark, then more footsteps. To her side, to her front, everywhere. _

_Kenzi started walking a little faster as she walked down the street, she tried not to feel scared but she knew that these were really bad people. They were closing in on her, she could feel somewhere deep inside that she wouldn't get out of this alive, and just then she was slammed against a wall of a near-by building close to Kenzi. She gasped as the air rushed from her lungs; she looked up and saw a lot of men, all wearing black. Kenzi straightened up slightly and squared off her shoulders. _

"_Can I help you boys?" Kenzi asked, she had to be careful, all her senses told her that these men were fae, and she doubted that they were of the light. The one that had pushed Kenzi smirked and his hand closed around her throat, squeezing. Kenzi gasped for breath and her hands scratched at his hand,_

"_W-what ar-re y-you doing?" Kenzi chocked out, the men just laughed._

"_We little human have been trying to find someone, someone that you know where they are, so are you going to make this easy or difficult?" Kenzi grunted and pulled her knee up and slammed it into his junk, he groaned and let her go. Kenzi dropped to the ground and started coughing, as air rushed back into her already strained lungs. Just as she was getting up to run, the guy that had been chocking her, somehow got over the pain, picked her up and snarled._

"_You're gonna wish you hadn't done that girly!" and then the man pulled out a knife and placed it against her neck, _

"_Now sweetheart, you're going to tell me where Dyson Thornwood is and you're going to tell me now or I will kill you!" When Kenzi spat in his face, he grew even angrier and pulled his arm back and plunged the knife into her stomach and twisted. Kenzi screamed, the most bloody curdling scream ever. The man dropped Kenzi and laughed; they smirked and ran off. Kenzi coughed and her hand went to the knife still lodged in her stomach, she quickly took a deep breath a jerked, pulling the knife out. Kenzi let out the breath she was holding and gasped. _

_Suddenly she heard a voice, she lifted her head slightly but she couldn't see anything, she heard it again but there was no one there. Kenzi felt her shoulders being shaken but physically there was no one in front of her to shake them. She knew something wasn't right with this situation, she had to get out of this dream, then Kenzi remembered something that her grandmother had told her once,_

"_**McKenzie, if you ever get stuck in your dreams, to wake up you have to kill your dream self, it will hurt but you will live! Now go my darling and live!"**__ Kenzi shook her head, she couldn't be right, it had to be the blood loss; but something didn't feel right. Kenzi looked at the blade and gingerly picked it up and looked closely at it. It was a double edge steel-knife, or an atheme as some of her Gypsy blood kin used for rituals; it also looked like it was coated in something too, and the knew what was going to happen, she took her left wrist and slid the knife across it. Kenzi gritted her teeth against the pain and did the same on the other arm, with all the blood she had already lost, she was fading very quickly. _

_**End of dream**_

She had woken up and ended up getting almost sexed up by the resident wolf man. She looked down at her stomach, there was probably about 20 or so stitches in her belly and she knew there would be a scar, but she could deal with it. Kenzi had known that someone was after her but she didn't realize they could get her in her dreams.

Kenzi washed her face before fixing up her shirt and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room; where Dyson was. Kenzi knew this was going to be awkward, but it had to be done, she couldn't deny her feelings any more and if she did she would spontaneously combust. Kenzi knew that Dyson was Bo's even if Bo was with Lauren, but after her talk with Dyson, if everything went alright and in Kenzi's favour, meaning that Dyson did like her in a romantic way then she was going to go to the club house and was going to ask Bo if she was willing to let go of her hold on Dyson and let her have him. Or if it didn't end in her favour, it would end up with Kenzi smack-bang in the center of shit-butt city. One could only hope that it went well.

So Kenzi swallowed her pride and sat next to Dyson, and the incredibly awkward conversation began,

"So Dyson…" Kenzi began.

_**Alright everyone, I know that I forgot in the first chapter, but I don't own anything to do with this story, except for the plot line, the rest is all done by the creators of Lost Girl. I am sorry, I am incredibly forgetful when it comes to writing disclaimers so forgive me?**_

_**Read and Review! Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So Dyson..." Kenzi began as she sat down at the bar near him. He looked over at her before turning back to make breakfast.

"Yes Kenzi?" he asked. When he heard an intake of breath and then a sigh, he looked over at her. She looked so lost and so confused, but he waited for her to speak. And when she did, he blushed beetroot red and started stuttering.

"A-ah Kenz...I a-ah, don't know what to a-ah say." Kenzi internally laughed at Dyson's reaction. It was so funny.

"Hey D-man, no sweat. I was just wondering why you uh...did what you did." Kenzi herself blushed at the thought of what he had done and she could feel warmth spreading through her body like wildfire.

Dyson cleared his throat. He could smell her and he desperately wanted to do more than what he had so enjoyed earlier. Dyson watched as Kenzi's head snapped up to his.

"Look Kenz," Dyson began. He mentally face-palmed himself as the look on her face dropped to a face that wretched out his heart.

"Kenz, I did what I did because, I really like you. I know what you're going to say, that Bo is my soulmate not you. But I beg to differ. I felt so concerned when I saw the blood coming from you...while you were sleeping. It's nothing I have ever felt for Bo. While I do still love her, it's only as a friend. Nothing more, but I am in love with you." Dyson quickly drew a breath, and the wait began, all the while the doubts danced across his mind like hip hop and break dancers.

Kenzi couldn't believe what she had just heard, she also couldn't believe that he really did like her, even though she couldn't quite believe it. Kenzi couldn't say anything, she was just too shocked and from the emotions crossing his face, he was starting to believe she didn't feel anything for him, which was completely wrong.

"Dyson, don't look at me like that. I just, I just can't think right now. This is all too much," Kenzi said. He looked kinda sad, but then he nodded.

"It's okay Kenzi, I understand that you might think something different about me and even though I know that you are my mate, I will just have to settle with being friends. But as long as I am here I will always protect you," Dyson said before he moved slightly away from her when she reached out her hand.

"Dyson shut up and come here," Kenzi said sternly. He looked up and slowly walked over to her to sit down on the stool next to her when she patted it with her small hand.

"Slow your roll chief. I did not say that I didn't want you, far from it. It's just with your long speech and now that I know you like me as much as I like you, I couldn't speak. I was stunned. But don't think for a second that if you ever go on a self-sacrificing crusade that I won't personally shoot you, do you understand me?!" Kenzi growled out even scaring the wolf himself. He nodded quickly and stood up as she did but got pushed back down as she smashed her lips upon his own. Her arms went around his neck and latched into his strawberry-blond curls, as his went around her slim waist.

When they broke away from each other they were breathing heavily and then Kenzi slapped his arm before kissing him again.

"Now kind and gentle knight in furry armor, take me to get a drink please. This princess needs some alcohol to accompany my thinking and we also need to go see Bo about us," Kenzi said as her arms stayed around Dyson's neck. Dyson just chuckled and lifted her into his arms, much to her protest, and headed towards the door. He finally got his chance with his mate. His wolf was rolling around inside him trying to push closer to Kenzi, but the pair didn't realise the consequences of there to beings joined together. Dark forces were at play now and they were determined to stop destiny.


End file.
